DE 41 16 697 C1 shows an eccentric screw pump wherein a pump stator is embedded between two housing parts. Both housing parts have a connection piece which lies adjacent to the inside of the stator casing. The distance between the two housing parts is limited by stay bolts. The stay bolts are connected to the one housing part by a thread and to the other housing part by a clamping device. For this purpose, the clamping device comprises a threaded shoulder, which at its outer end carries a slackly placed threaded nut, which connects the stay bolt body to the flange clip.
There is known from DE 20 27 993 A1 an eccentric screw pump, whose stator lining projects on both sides beyond the stator casing. The pump housing and the pressure flange lie adjacent both to the lining and to the stator casing. A spacer bolt is shown for securing the connection between the pressure flange and the pump housing. This spacer bolt is provided on both sides with threaded shoulders, which project axially beyond the foot shoulders. The spacer bolts lie adjacent to the insides of the feet and are clamped to the latter by means of threaded nuts on the threaded shoulders.
DE 24 25 055 shows a stator support, wherein the stator is connected to housing parts adjacent on both sides. In this example of embodiment, the connection comprises three screws offset in each case through 120° and with a uniform cross-section over their whole length. The screws are clamped to the housing parts by means of threaded nuts sitting slackly on their end.
A mortar pump with a funnel, a feeding screw and a screw pump following the latter is shown in DE 41 04 282 A1. The connection between the screw pump and the pump housing takes place by means of quick-action tension jacks. For this purpose, there is provided at the delivery end of the screw pump and at the entrance side of the housing of the feeding screw in each case a plate which has two projections or recesses, which are provided as a support for the quick-action tension jack.
A clamping device for a pump, which sits between a connecting piece and a storage container, emerges from DE 295 03 838 U1. Here, two clamping elements are connected in each case at the opposite side of the pump to a flange of the storage container and a flange on the connecting piece. Each flange has two contact points with the clamping elements.
DE 91 16 377 U1 also shows a clamping device for screw pumps. Here, use is made of thin threaded rods, which clamp the flanges together in front of and behind the pump.
Proceeding from this prior art, the problem of the invention consists in increasing the ease of assembly and maintenance of the pump in combination with the stability of the connection between the stator and its connection parts.